Injury and Life
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Tony gets shot, and Ziva faints, but ninjas don't faint...do they?


Injury and Life

Tony And Ziva

Canon

It had all been a blur, Tony had insisted he clear the back whilst Ziva cleared the front. Ziva had obliged and as she started to look through rooms, three gunshots rang out.

Tony walked around the back, his gun poised. Out of no where a single bullet came at him, he hit the trigger on his gun twice before falling to the ground, a bullet lodged in his thigh.

Ziva ran around the back, she saw two men. One dead from two shots. Tony however lay on the ground, eyes open and leg bleeding profusely. She fell to her knees, phone in hand.

"Gibbs we need an ambulance, stat." She shouted,feeling her blood pressure rising from stress. She laid her hands across her boyfriends leg, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Zee don't ruin your shirt." Tony croaked out with a half hearted smile, pain visible behind his eyes.

"Tony shut up." She hushed back, placing a kiss to his cheek, "the ambulance is here."

"I'll be ok." He whispered as the paramedics loaded him into the back. Ziva's hands were covered in blood. Gibbs arrived a few minutes later to bring her to the hospital, she sat silently in the back, tears threatening to fall down her face. Gibbs didn't ask any questions as he watched his female agent cry behind him. They arrived at Bethesda, and Ziva jumped out of the car.

"Tony DiNozzo." She cried at the front desk.

"Ma'm he's in surgery, but we have waiting room for our gun shot victims family, it's down that way."

Ziva took off towards the room, when she got there she found it empty. She cried, her bloodied hands reminding her that the last person she loved had bleed too much. Gibbs and McGee filed in behind Ziva,

"Ziver, go wash up." Gibbs instructed and Ziva nodded. She scrubbed her hands free of blood and peered into the mirror. She looked tired. She made her way back into the room and began to pace.

"Family of Tony DiNozzo?" A tall doctor asked. Ziva walked over, eyes refilling with tears.

"That'd be us." She said shakily.

"Agent DiNozzo lost some blood, but we were able to replenish it. The bullet however hit his bone, it fractured in multiple places. We had to place him under medically induced coma to keep the pain from hindering surgery."

And that's when Ziva collapsed, fainting on the floor was not very ninja like of her. The room became a frenzy of activity and when Ziva came to.

"What is going on?" She asked as she woke up.

"You collapsed" the doctor informed her.

"I do not collapse." She informed the female doctor.

"Maybe not before you were pregnant but now you need to avoid high stress."

"Excuse me?"

"You're pregnant, you didn't know?"

Silence meets her.

"1 month along."

"And I suppose you told them." She gestured to Gibbs and McGee outside.

"Protocol."

"How is Tony?"

"He should be waking up within the next 2 hours or so."

"May I leave?"

"Promise to sit down?"

"Fine." She slowly got up and made her way out into the waiting room.

" I am fine, let us go check on Tony." She said as she emerged. She's met with questioning stares.

"Two questions each." She muttered as she sat down.

Gibbs looked at her.

"Who's the father?" It's a simple question.

"Tony." She whispers delicately.

"How long have you two idiots been together?"

"8 months." She answers again and Gibbs shrugged his shoulders.

McGee treads next.

"Does he know?"

" I did not even know." Ziva answered.

"Why didn't you tell us you guys were together."

"We did not want it to effect our work." She says quietly.

"We'll go check on your boyfriend." Gibbs says and points to the doctor who had just emerged.

Ziva walked slowly towards his door, taking a deep breath when she saw the sight. Tony's eyes were half open, his right leg n a plaster cast from his hip to his toe and his right wrist in a brace. She swallows again and walks in. She sat next to him. Reaching out she lays her hand atop his kissing his temple softly.

It takes about three minutes for him to come too, and when he does he rolls his head over to face her.

"Hey sweet cheeks." He says and she smiles at him, getting up from her seat and sliding in next to him.

"Don't ever do that again." She whispers into his shoulder as he holds her to his uninjured side.

He kisses her softly as a response.

"I had to tell them." She says and he just nods.

"Why?"

"I fainted." She's staring up at the ceiling.

"You, the ninja, fainted? Are you hurt.?" He asked worriedly hugging her tighter.

"We are fine." She said quietly, waiting for it to register.

"We?" He cocked his head a little bit.

"I am pregnant Tony." And she waited, he was quiet for a little then he broke out into a big grin. He took her and kissed her, his warm hand on her stomach.


End file.
